1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light emitting device, and more particularly to a light emitting device which is a surface-mounted type with thin and small size
2. Related Art
Recent years have witnessed the development of high output semiconductor light emitting elements, and light emitting devices in which these are used, and these have been used in a wide range of fields. Advantages to such light emitting devices are that they are compact, have low power consumption, are lightweight, and so forth, so they have been put to use as light sources for backlights of LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) in portable telephones and the like, as light sources for various gauges, as various kinds of reading sensors, and so on (for example, JP-2003-78172-A).